


Early birds.

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, handjob, morning blowjob, no interesting story behind this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: We are not morning people. I like to make mornings interesting, and so does my boyfriend. However, he's a tease and doesn't make it easy for me...





	Early birds.

**Author's Note:**

> I got some time in my busy schedule to write a pwp because... reasons :v  
> Hope you like this :)

I don’t think there’s a single person on Earth who likes hearing the alarm go off. Unless you’re waking up to something actually fun, like going on a vacation trip, or something cool like that. I don’t know, I can’t really come up with case scenarios when waking up too early in the fucking morning is nice. Obviously, going to work in your empty Junior Editor’s office is certainly not my idea of fun. But, it’s not that bad a job at the end of the day, and I simply can’t let Patrick take all the income responsibility to himself, there’s a very good reason you get roommates.

So I do what any normal person in my situation would: I groan and force my body to move in order to shut the annoying thing up. Patrick’s not exactly a morning person, but he is a responsible one: if he has to be at a given hour, he is going to. So I feel him turn to me and rub my shoulder softly.

"Time to get up, honey."  
"Good morning, Trick, I also love you..." he giggles and I can almost feel him shake his head.  
"Morning sweetie. Time to get up. Now."  
"I don’t wanna…" I whine like a little kid as I turn to see him with the best puppy eyes I can manage this early in the morning.  
"Neither do I, but…"  
"That’s it! Let’s not get up. What if we do something funnier…" I try to make my raspy morning voice to be sexy. I’ll say I succeeded because… ego.  
"Oh… we have no time for that," he replies going from a sexy intonation to dry serious in a second and it’s so disappointing.  
"Patrick!"  
"Pete!"  
"A quickie?"  
"Nope."  
"Please."  
"No. Stop being so needy."  
"But Patriiiiiiiiiick...." I make the “I” unnecessarily long so that he finally succumbs. And I know he does when he shakes his head with a smile. I got him.  
"When you get up, I’ll probably do something for you." Well, this was not what I expected. And the way he said “probably” does not sound convincing at all, and I hate it.  
"Why “probably”, why are you so meaaaaan…"  
"I don’t know, why are you so needy?"  
"No, don’t leave the bed! I need you!!"  
"Then come get me," he says with a shit-eating grin and heads to the bathroom.

I stay put for a while. I feel sad. Betrayed. Why would he do this to me? Whyyyy? I have given him so much, and now he leaves me with a hard-on when I don’t wanna get up and go to work. This is not how I wanted to start the day.

I finally decide to stand up. He’s “probably” gonna do something for me. "Probably", what kind of person tells their boyfriend that?

"Oh, you’re up," he says with the same grin he used earlier and I frown.  
"Wanna help with this?" I point to my pants and he half smiles.  
"Maybe," my mouth falls to my feet and he laughs for real, then starts to strip down "just get in the shower, and don’t be such a baby."

I do as he tells me. Maybe I’ll get to do something in the shower. I hope so. Or maybe he’s gonna keep on teasing me, looks like he’s having a blast with it.

He kind of ignores me as he lets the water wet him completely. Kind of, he just keep giving me that glance, like he’s having too much fun making me miserable. I then take my turn to do so, trying to give him the cold shoulder this time, but it’s not working. Dang Patrick.

I close the tab and turn around to get the shampoo, but I’m immediately pushed against the wall and get Patrick’s mouth on my neck. His hands grab me strongly and he pushes his body against mine. My body temperature rises and I moan. He pulls away with a cheeky smile and before I can say anything he kisses my mouth passionately.

"Woah…" I say when he breaks the kiss.

"What?" he asks faking innocence.

"You just…"

"Yeah?"

"You…"

"Wanna talk, or doing something interesting?" I make a weird face. What the fuck is he doing? Like yeah, I want to have some fun, but why are you being so weird? He doesn’t let me answer, though, he just chuckles and says "Just shut up, honey."

He then proceeds to kiss my neck, then my chest, and his hands rub my skin as he lowers more and more. And he kneels. Fuck, he’s kneeling. I really like where this is going. I just close my eyes and enjoy the feeling.

I enjoy his sweet lips kissing my hips, and sucking in a bit. I enjoy his hands grabbing my butt and stroking my thighs. He just kisses and sucks on my skin, and feels amazing. He then does what I’ve been waiting ever since I suggested something fun. He grabs my dick and strokes softly, keeping his lips to my hips.

"Could you please...?"

"Wanna hurry it?"

"No, I didn’t even want to leave the bed, you know that."

"Oh, stop complaining. Alright then, let’s hurry it."

He starts kissing my dick, and then takes half of it in his mouth. I take a sharp breath and can’t even moan. I feel his tongue waving under my dick before he takes in more and more. I utter something. I don’t know if it’s cursing or Patrick’s name or something. I just know my mouth is producing noises out of the pure pleasure that sweet warm mouth is giving me.

He then starts moving back and forth, and I can’t help but to thrust inside of him. I grab his hair in the classic way you do when you’re getting a very good blowjob. The little shower has gotten some degrees warmer, and the tiles don’t even feel cold anymore. I feel Patrick taking all of my dick, and when it’s deep in his throat he moans a long and deep moan that sends a shiver through my whole body. I think I say something along the lines of “yeah” or “fuck”, and then just make weird noises as I thrust trying not to choke Patrick with my dick.

I feel everything inside me accelerating. My heart feels like it’s gonna burst out of my chest. I know I’m about to come, I can’t tell him, though, because my mouth doesn’t seem able to articulate any words. Anyways, the weird groaning I got going on may be a giveaway, cause he starts making stronger movements to make the feeling stronger.

And then I finally come. I silently let everything up, I can’t produce sounds anymore. I just pant silently with my eyes shut tight, my mouth just hangs open. I feel him licking softly, probably cleaning the cum around my dick.

He eventually stands up and hugs me.

"You okay now?" I simply nod and he brushes his swollen lips on my jawline, "I’m glad."

We pull away and look into each other’s eyes. I feel completely numb, and he looks agitated, but radiant.

"And you, want something?" I ask when I’m finally able to.

"No, I’m fine." I look down at his body and see a really nice boner going on, then chuckle.

"Yeah, sure you are…"

I then push him to the wall, softer than he did with me, and our lips are locked in a steamy kiss. I touch his body softly, moving my hand down his torso and waste no time in wrapping my fingers around him. He moans into the kiss, and as my strokes become harder he loses stability and strength of his legs. I feel him struggling to stand up, he wraps his arms around my neck and the grip becomes stronger each second. I part my lips from his just enough to hear his voice clearly, I need to hear the “Ah” sounds coming out of his mouth, from deep down his throat. I love how his voice goes higher pitch each time.

I press my body into his leaving just enough room to stroke him, and move my mouth to his neck, just to increase his sensations and hear his voice. He calls my name almost breathlessly, I can feel his legs bending, I know his toes are curling.

When his voice goes higher than what he’s been producing so far I know he’s close. So close, so damn close. I stroke harder, and little high-pitched “yeah’s” escape his mouth. Finally, one last scream resonates in the tiny shower and he almost collapses in my arms.

"So, was that good?" I ask just to see him try to speak at this state.

"Uh-huh… yeah, fuck, so nice, fuck…"

"Better than going to work, right?" He stops for a second and then chuckles.

"Yeah, it definitely is. But we have to do it anyways. Let’s finish showering, we have to get going."

"Aw, babe, don’t ruin it…"

"I thought you said “quickie” a while ago?" he comes back to tease me and I don’t know if I like it or not. I like playful Patrick, but this is a bit… not fun. ‘Cause I would much rather just still be in bed between his legs.

He just ignores my over-dramatic frown and finishes showering, obviously washing the cum off his skin. He urges me to do the same and waits for me to be done before going out to dress up.

We do it silently. Not awkward silently, just that we’re too busy dressing up quickly because we might have spent a bit too long in the shower.

"You ready?" He says when he finishes tying his shoes.

"Yup, I am."

"Did you like what we did?" he says with a smile I can’t quite define. He really just likes having fun with this.

"I did, but I got a little question, Why were you behaving that way?"

"Well, you started everything with your little morning tantrum, sweety."

"Huh, well then remember that the next time YOU throw a morning tantrum, okay?"

 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna leave some shameless self promo here :v
> 
> If you liked this, you're very welcome to check my other works, I have written stuff with plots as well, if you're interested :v  
> Also, if you have an idea for me to write, I got this little series called "The Bet Café", you can read about it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4129494/chapters/9310248
> 
> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
